Quédate junto a mi
by Deba-chan
Summary: Ikuto ha regresado de su largo viaje para encontrarse con Amu, pero quiere descubrir más sobre su pasado y su padre, ¿Amu aceptará ir de viaje con él? ¿Cómo resultarán las cosas si eso sucede?
1. La desesperación te lleva a recordar

**Resumen/Summary: Ikuto ha regresado de su largo viaje para encontrarse con Amu, pero quiere averiguar lo que en realidad pasó con su padre, ¿Amu aceptará ir de viaje con él? ¿Cómo resultarán las cosas si eso sucede?**

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La desesperación te lleva a recordar**

**-Normal POV-**

En algún lugar de Japón, una niña de unos 12 años de edad, se encontraba en su habitación, evidentemente molesta por la tarea, sus charas estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mejorar el estado de ánimo de su dueña.

***Amu POV***

-¡Vamos Amu-chan! – gritaba Ran, mi chara rosa.

-¡Tu puedes!-desu – dijo Su con su voz tierna.

-El lunes que viene entras a la escuela y tienes mucha tarea pendiente – Me recordó Miki, con un tono que hizo que pensara en mi madre.

- ¡Lo sé! – dije al borde de la desesperación.

- Tranquila Amu-chan, todo estará bien, ¿Qué te parece si tomas un breve paseo por el parque para aclarar tu mente? – dijo Dia preocupada por mi estado.

- Quizás tengas razón – le dije, no me vendría mal caminar un rato por el parque.

Mientras caminaba hacia el parque no podía evitar pensar en una cierta persona con ojos y cabellera color zafiro… Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Aún no llega la inspiración total para este fanfic, pero espero terminarlo lo más rápido posible, espero llegar a muchos capítulos.  
Dejen una review por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión.**


	2. El rencuentro

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic sin fines de lucro.  
Resumen/Summary: Ikuto ha regresado de su largo viaje para encontrarse con Amu, pero quiere descubrir más sobre su pasado y su padre, ¿Amu aceptará ir de viaje con él? ¿Cómo resultarán las cosas si eso sucede?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El rencuentro.  
-Normal POV-**

Justo en el parque al cual se dirigía una chica de cabello rosado, se encontraba cómodamente recostado en un gran árbol un violinista, él se encontraba un poco intrigado, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, no dejaba de pensar en algo, más bien, no dejaba de pensar en alguien, quiso descansar un poco, pero justo cuando sus ojos se estaban cerrando divisó a una joven que le pareció muy familiar.

**+Ikuto POV+**

-_¿Amu?, era ella la que venía por el camino cercano, se veía cansada, creo haber escuchado algo acerca del inicio de clases, si mi memoria no falla, ella entraría a la Secundaria Seiyo. Me fui de viaje durante todas las vacaciones, ¿encontrar a mi padre?, encontré mucho más que eso, hablaré con ella_ –pensé, mientras bajaba del árbol.

***Amu POV***

-¡Amu-chan!** –**gritó mi chara deportista.  
-¿Qué pasa?,¿estás bien – le pregunté preocupada.  
-Creo que siento la presencia de Yoru cerca –dijo Miki, un poco sonrojada.  
-P-pero es im-imposible, Ikuto se fue de viaje a buscar a su padre – dije sorprendida.  
-¡Mira! Ahí esta el chico gato-desu –dijo Su señalando un árbol cercano

-_No lo puedo creer, frente a mis ojos está Ikuto, ¿es un sueño?, ¿o simplemente una broma de mi mente?, pensé que él no iba a regresar hasta dentro de varios años, quizás la leche que tomé en la mañana estaba caducada y estoy alucinando. ¿Debería acercarme?, tengo que ser prudente, pero la verdad es que sólo quiero lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que no me vuelva a abandonar, como ya terminó la batalla con Easter, podemos estar juntos, aunque… ¿el siente lo mismo que yo por el?, el me confesó sus sentimientos hace un tiempo, cuando lo dejé quedarse en mi habitación, pero ya pasaron todas las vacaciones, quizás sus sentimientos cambiaron, ¿habrá conocido a alguna chica más linda que yo durante su viaje?, basta de preguntas, iré ahora mismo a hablar con él_ –pensé al mismo tiempo que corría hacia él.

**+Ikuto POV+**

-_De repente ella empezó a correr hacia mí, quería darle la sorpresa, creo que sus charas sintieron la presencia de Yoru, será mejor que me prepare mentalmente para hablar con ella, se ve muy linda, ha crecido un poco durante las vacaciones, su cabello también creció, ya parece toda una mujer. Espero que no haya pasado nada entre el mini-rey y ella, pero, ¿a quién engaño?, quizás ella prefiere a ese niño rubio porque es de su edad, ¿debería alejarme de ella?, no quiero hacerlo, lucharé por ella, aunque tenga que luchar con el niñito de nuevo. Le invitaré un helado, se lo debo de la última vez que la dejé plantada por culpa de una pelea que tuve con el enano_ –dije en mi mente al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a ella.

**-Normal POV-**

Los dos se acercaron cerca de la fuente y se vieron frente a frente, no sabían que decir, o más bien, no encontraban el valor de hablar, sólo se quedaron mirándose, los charas fueron quienes rompieron el silencio.

-Hola-nya –saludó Yoru a las charas de Amu.  
-¡Hola Yoru! –dijo muy animada Ran.  
-¿Cómo has estado-desu?  
-Bien-nya, ¿y ustedes? –contestó el mini-gatito.  
-Bien, gracias –contestaron las charas de colores.  
-Las extrañe mucho chicas –dijo Yoru un poco sonrojado.  
-Yo también te extrañé mucho –respondió rápidamente la chara con sombrero azul.  
-No seas tan directa Miki –dijo Ran entre risas.  
-Después podrán platicar a s-o-l-a-s-desu –dijo Su haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.  
- ¡Cállense! –dijo Miki sonrojada como un tomate.  
-¿Nya? –dijo Yoru muy confundido.  
-Ikuto… –por fin se atrevió a decir Amu.  
-Estoy de vuelta –dijo Ikuto mientras la abrazaba.

***Amu POV***

De la nada Ikuto me abrazó, no sabía como reaccionar, todo mi cuerpo se paralizó y mi mente se puso completamente en blanco, creo que también olvidé la manera correcta de respirar, después de unos segundos finalmente reaccioné.

-Eres un pervertido –le dije mientras correspondía un poco el abrazo.  
-Estoy muy orgulloso de serlo, por cierto, ¿cuándo creciste tanto? –dijo Ikuto al momento de soltarme.  
-Aunque no lo creas no soy la misma niña que la que viste en el parque de diversiones –dije con una sonrisa de orgullo.  
-Si al parecer así es… pero sigues siendo una bebe sin pecho –dijo él burlándose frente a mis narices.  
-¡Cállate! –dije mientras lo empecé a perseguir para golpearlo.  
-¡Nunca me alcanzarás! –dijo mientras corría para salvarse de mi ataque.  
-¡Ran! –dije llamando a mi chara.  
-¡Presente! –dijo la pequeña rosada acercándose a mi.  
-¡Chara-change! –grité, al momento que mi broche en forma de "X" cambiaba a uno en forma de corazón y mis zapatos cambiaban por unas zapatillas de deporte rosadas con unas pequeñas alas.  
-¡Eso es trampa!-nya –dijo Yoru molesto y acercándose a Ikuto.  
-Chara-change –dijo Ikuto con una voz grave, al mismo tiempo que le aparecieron unas orejas y cola de gato.

Ikuto corrió lejos del parque hacia un puesto de helados y se detuvo, también deshizo el cambio de personalidad. Hice lo mismo y me acerqué a él.

-Te invito un helado –dijo Ikuto al mismo tiempo que pedía dos helados de chocolate, al parecer no olvida mi sabor preferido.  
-No es necesario –dije un poco sonrojada.  
-Te lo debo –dijo él con un tono de voz que no puede negarme a aceptar.  
-Aquí tienen –dijo el vendedor de helado entregándole a Ikuto un par de helados.  
-Gracias –dijo Ikuto pagando al vendedor y me dio uno de los helados.

Nuestros charas se retiraron en algún momento pero no nos dimos cuenta, quizás era un plan de ellos dos para dejarnos hablar solos, caminamos un poco hasta encontrar una banca, ahí nos sentamos a comer el helado.

-Gracias por el helado, gato pervertido –dije sonrojada.  
-¿Así le dices a alguien que te compra un helado? –dijo Ikuto comiendo su helado.  
-No, sólo a ti –le contesté, también comencé a comer mi helado, se comenzaba a derretir.  
-Amu… tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Ikuto mirándome muy seriamente.

* * *

**Aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo, ahora si me llegó la inspiración.**  
**Espero que les haya gustado.**  
**Por favor dejen un review, me gustaría saber su opinión.**


	3. La verdad sale del silencio

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic sin fines de lucro.  
Resumen/ Summary: Ikuto ha regresado de su viaje para encontrarse con Amu, ¿aceptará ella irse con él?, si es así, ¿Cómo resultarán las cosas?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La verdad sale del silencio.**

**+Ikuto POV+**

_Amu dejó de comer su helado, al parecer no me había visto tan serio antes, ¿debería decirle ahora?, debo hacerlo, después será muy tarde, pero… ¿ella aceptará ir de viaje conmigo?, y aunque acepte ella tiene que ir a la escuela ,no puede desaparecer de la nada, sus padres no la dejarán abandonar la escuela para irse de viaje con un desconocido, bueno aunque su madre ya me conoce un poco, sabe que no tengo malas intenciones con ella, el más difícil de convencer será su padre, además no he hablado con Utau acerca de ir de ir de viaje con Amu. No es tan fácil como lo pensé, pero haré lo que sea necesario para que vaya conmigo, no la dejaré sola esta vez._

-¿Qué me quieres decir? –dijo Amu un poco nerviosa.

_Tomé un gran respiro, le contaré todo acerca de mi padre._

-Amu… encontré a mi padre –le dije acercándome un poco a ella.  
-¡Qué bien!, pero ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo y no con él? –dijo Amu feliz y un poco confundida.  
-Ya hablé con él y me enteré de algo muy grande –dije preparando todo el coraje necesario.  
-¿Qué cosa es? –dijo ella muy curiosa, definitivamente todavía tiene rastros de niñez en su alma.  
-Cuando fui a París, me encontré con un amigo de mi padre –le dije tranquilo, le contaré todo de una vez.

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Tengo hambre-nya –dijo Yoru frotando su estómago.  
-Veamos si hay un restaurante cercano –dije apresurando el paso, más bien corriendo, teníamos que comer rápido o iba a perder el vuelo a Venecia.  
-¡Cuidado-nya! –advirtió Yoru, muy tarde, choqué con algo, al parecer con alguien.  
-Disculpe –dije ayudando a levantar al señor.  
-No importa… ¿Ikuto? –dijo él levantándose. Era un señor rubio con el pelo desordenado, tenía los ojos color celeste, era un poco más alto que yo y parecía de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años.  
-Si, ese es mi nombre, ¿quién es usted? –dije confundido, ¿quién es él y porqué sabe mi nombre?  
-Soy Len, un amigo de tu padre, mucho gusto en conocerte, él habla mucho de ti y de tu hermana, ¿Utau cierto? –dijo él con una sonrisa, ¿él conoce a mi padre?, ¿sabe dónde está él?  
-Si, ¿usted sabe dónde está mi padre? –dije muy intrigado.  
-Es un poco confidencial pero… sí lo sé, ¿quieres verlo? –dijo él levantando su maleta.  
-Claro que sí, vine desde Japón a buscarlo –dije muy entusiasmado, ¿desde cuándo soy un niñito entusiasmado?, debo admitir que ver a mi padre me emocionó mucho, al parecer si se acuerda de mi hermana y yo.  
-Pues vamos, ¿quieres ir a comer primero?, el vuelo sale en unas horas y tengo uno extra –dijo el mostrando dos boletos de avión.  
-Ikuto vamos a comer por favor-nya –dijo Yoru, parecía famélico.  
-Sí vamos –le contesté al señor.  
-Hay un restaurante aquí cerca, hacen un excelente pescado –dijo él caminando hacia un camino cerca de un parque.  
-¡Pescado-nya! Vamos Ikuto-nya –dijo mi chara con los ojos brillosos y siguiendo al señor.

_Llegamos a un restaurante con temática náutica, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una ventana, por la cual se veía la torre Eiffel, no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar del paisaje y de la ciudad, sólo había estado dando vueltas por todas partes buscando a mi padre, definitivamente disfrutaré de estas últimas horas en París, pedí un plato de pescado y una bebida de naranja, le di a Yoru un poco de pescado por debajo de la mesa para que Len no se diera cuenta, creo que vería extraño pescado flotando y desapareciendo a mordiscos._  
_Después de terminar de comer, fuimos al aeropuerto, sólo faltaba media hora para irnos, estaba muy nervioso, después de tantos años, por fin iba a ver a mi padre de nuevo, obviamente le iba a preguntar el porqué de que nos haya abandonado, una razón tuvo que tener, nos afecto mucho durante todos estos años, quizás le tengo un cierto rencor, pero ya todo está bien, espero poder reconocer su rostro al verlo. Estaba con muchas preguntas en mi mente hasta que Len me preguntó algo._

-¿Estás nervioso? –dijo él sentándose a un lado.  
-Un poco, hace muchos años que no lo veo –dije al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi teléfono para llamar Utau y decirle la noticia.  
-¿No crees que será mejor darle la sorpresa a tu hermana? –dijo Len como si me leyera la mente.  
-Creo que sí, mejor le mandaré una foto con mi padre cuando lo vea –le contesté guardando mi teléfono.  
-Es un brujo-nya –dijo Yoru mirándolo de arriba a abajo.  
-No soy brujo, pequeño gatito –dijo Len tomando a Yoru entre sus manos, ¿cómo puede él ver a Yoru?, ¿será igual de raro que Tsukasa?  
-¿Cómo puedes verme-nya? –dijo Yoru muy confundido.  
-Es un secreto –dijo acariciando la cabeza de mi chara.  
-¿Tú tienes un chara también? –le pregunté directamente.  
-No, ya estoy viejo para eso, pero una vez lo tuve, pasé momentos muy divertidos con él y con tu padre, él también tenía un chara –dijo muy sonriente, ¿mi padre también tenía un chara?, al parecer la mayoría de nuestra familia tiene un chara, no sería de extrañar que nuestra madre nos contara que también tuvo un chara, si es que recuerda que alguna vez tuvo uno. Los charas son todo un misterio después de todo, pero antes de interesarme en otros misterios, primero quiero resolver el misterio de mi padre.  
Quince minutos después un guardia de seguridad se nos acercó.

-Ya está listo su avión señor Len –dijo el uniformado señalando una puerta que conducía a un camino para subir a un avión privado.  
-Muchas gracias, vamos Ikuto –dijo Len al mismo tiempo que tomaba su maleta.  
-¿Avión privado-nya? –dijo Yoru confundido.  
-¿Viajaremos en un avión privado? –dije tomando mi maleta.  
-Así es, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu padre, te contaré todo en el camino, tendremos mucho tiempo de sobra –dijo caminando por el camino que indicó el guardia.

_Seguimos el camino, al abrir la puerta que daba hacia la pista de aterrizaje me sorprendí, en el suelo había una alfombra muy larga de color azul brillante con bordes de color plata, caminamos por encima de la alfombra, me sentí como un famoso ídolo._  
_¿Quién es Len?, ¿es sólo el mejor amigo de mi padre?, ¿porqué viajaremos en un avión privado?, muchas dudas entraban y salían por mi mente, a cada paso que daba había más y más lujos, también estaban 10 ó 12 azafatas en el avión sólo para dos personas, me sentía extraño, me cansé de esperar y decidí preguntarle a Len sobre todas mis dudas._

-Creí que viajaríamos en un avión normal –dije sentándome en uno de los sillones de color negro.  
-¿Crees que tu padre me dejaría viajar en uno normal? –dijo entre risas mientras tomaba una copa de vino.  
-Cuéntame sobre mi padre, todo esto me está confundiendo demasiado –dije muy impaciente.  
-Quiero saber-nya –dijo Yoru sentándose en una mesa.  
-Está bien, les diré pero tienen que estar preparados para lo que les voy a decir –dijo el rubio mientras se tomaba lo último de su copa.  
-¿Necesita algo? Su alteza –dijo una azafata acercándose a mí.  
-¿Su alteza? –dije retrocediendo un poco la cabeza, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan confundido.  
-Retírese, por favor –le dijo Len un poco molesto.  
-Discúlpeme –dijo la azafata al mismo tiempo que se retiraba.  
-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Ikuto –dijo Len con un tono muy serio, era demasiado serio, esto me estaba comenzando a dar miedo.  
-Dime, estoy listo para escuchar –dije con total decisión.  
- …Tu padre es un rey. Es el rey de un reino llamado Linbitri, está en el centro del ''Triángulo de las Bermudas'', sólo los aviones o embarcaciones autorizadas pueden entrar, todos los que no son admitidos mueren durante su trayecto, este avión si pasará por la seguridad, pero tienes que pasar por varios circuitos de identificación porque es la primera vez que visitas este lugar, lo más doloroso sólo será que tienes que dar una pequeña muestra de sangre, todo lo demás es sencillo, también tendrás que pasar por un ciclo de limpieza y desintoxicación, y a este pequeño lo bañaremos y le pondremos vacunas y tratamientos adecuados –dijo mientras tomaba a Yoru en sus manos.  
-¡VACUNAS NO!-NYA –dijo Yoru soltando el agarre de Len y escondiéndose en mi bolsillo.

_Yo estaba en completo shock, ¿mi padre un rey?, ¿prefirió su reino a estar con nosotros?, ¿mi madre lo dejó ir sólo porque sí?, ¿dolerá cuando me quiten la muestra de sangre?, ¿Len es gay?, ¿porqué nunca nos dijo la verdad? Sólo una duda se resolvió, pero dio pie a muchas otras nuevas._

-¿Mi p-padre un rey? –le dije tartamudeando un poco.  
-Así es, y todo lo que acabo de decir es confidencial, así que no puedes comentarle esto a nadie a menos que tengas permiso para hacerlo, es como un país secreto, pero muy importante entre las naciones, no nos referimos a él como país, nos gusta más dejarlo en el término de reino –dijo un poco más relajado y tomando otra copa de vino.  
-Bebes mucho-nya –dijo Yoru sentándose en su brazo, Len rió un poco.  
-Sólo faltan unas horas para llegar, así que tenemos que empezar con todo –dijo levantándose de su asiento.

_Fueron muchas cosas por las que tuve que pasar, de vez en cuando escuchaba los quejidos de Yoru, cuándo la doctora me dijo que me quitara la camisa para revisar la contextura de mi torso creo que tocó demasiado, bueno, que se puede esperar que las chicas hagan viendo mi gran físico, aunque preferiría que Amu fuera quién tocara mi torso… ¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Es una niña, sólo espero verla lo más pronto posible, no quiero que el mini-rey gane sus sentimientos._

_Después de varias horas por fin terminaron todos los procesos, Yoru parecía un gato recién sacado de la lavadora, me dio mucha risa verlo así, llegamos al aeropuerto y todos los que me veían me sonreían o se inclinaban y todos saludaban a Len con mucho respeto. Al parecer no es mentira todo lo que me dijo, sólo espero ver pronto a mi padre. Estaba siguiendo a Len hasta que su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos._

-Ya casi llegamos, tomaremos un auto para llegar al castillo o palacio, como quieras llamarle, estoy seguro de que tu padre se alegrará de verte –dijo el rubio subiendo a un auto.

_Yo lo imité, el camino duró alrededor de 1 hora, llegamos a un lugar con jardines hermosos, y una gran puerta de rejas de metal, pasamos por mucha seguridad, pero por fin entramos a la sala principal. Había una bandera azul con un escudo y todo estaba decorado con mármol importado y suelos brillantes, estaba admirando todo el lugar, hasta que una voz muy familiar dijo mi nombre_.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo n.n ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo personaje?  
****Espero les que esta parte sea de su agrado.**

**-Agradecimientos de Review-**

**reika-neko-jin-forever: Gracias nee-chan n.n (pasen por su perfil tiene historias para los fans de vocaloid n.n)  
Maru-chan1296: Sí el chico gato xD aunque no soy buena escribiendo comedia prefiero el drama xD  
Cubi: Graciaaaaaaaaaaaas w me animaste a subir este capítulo, es que ya sabes esos nervios de autor cuando no sabes si subir o no xDU**

**También un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Lourdes que estuvo casi todos los días diciéndome que terminará el capítulo xD es difícil cuando estás en época de exámenes, pero ya son los últimos y vacaciones :D podré escribir a montones n.n**

**Por favor dejen una review quiero saber que opinan n.n  
Gracias por leer n.n  
**


	4. Hola padre

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Deben querer matarme ewe dejé esto por mucho tiempo, la verdad, ni sabía como continuar esto, ni sabía si les gustaría ._. pero agradézcanle a mi amiga Lourdes por estar día y noche detrás de mi para que siguiera este capítulo, si tardo no desesperen, definitivamente lo terminaré, ¡aunque terminé después de 10 años! Bueno, en realidad no tardaré tanto xD  
Bueno, gracias a todas por su paciencia, disfruten el capítulo.**_

Resumen/ Summary: Ikuto ha regresado de su viaje para encontrarse con Amu, ¿aceptará ella irse con él?, si es así, ¿Cómo resultarán las cosas?

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Hola padre.  
**

**+Ikuto POV+**

_Cuando llegamos a la sala principal estuve admirando cada rincón de ella, no se por qué, pero todo me llamaba mucho la atención, era hermoso, había muchos detalles en las paredes y cuadros con personas que de una u otra manera se parecían a mí o a Utau, había también pisos brillantes que hasta podías ver tu reflejo en él, en el techo había unos candelabros de plata con luces y por todos lados se podía ver el mármol relucir. También había dos escaleras que conducían a un pequeño balcón que tenía una puerta detrás, escuché el sonido de su apertura, y de un momento a otro, una voz muy familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos._

-¿Ikuto? –dijo una voz masculina.

-¡Aruto! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! –dijo Len muy entusiasta.

_Giré mi cabeza rápidamente, no podía creer que lo tenía frente a mis ojos, a ése que nos abandonó, a ése que tanto extraño, a ése que tanto quiero, un remolino de sentimientos corría por todo mi cuerpo._

-Hijo… ¡Qué gusto verte! –dijo mi padre mientras bajaba la escalera.

-¿P-papá? –dije mientras me acercaba a verlo.

_Cuando quedamos frente a frente me abrazó, después de unos segundos le correspondí y armándome de valor le dije…_

-¿Porqué te fuiste? –un nudo en mi garganta se hizo al momento de terminar mi frase.

-Hijo, te contaré y explicaré cuantas cosas quieras, en realidad estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

-Bueno, creo que necesitan un momento a solas, me retiraré y los veré luego a la hora de la cena, tienen mucho de qué hablar –dijo Len al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia y salía por la puerta trasera.

-¡Rigoberta! –llamó mi padre a una de las… ¿sirvientas del castillo?

-A sus órdenes, su majestad –dijo la chica cuándo se acercó e hizo una reverencia, era de la altura de Utau, de cabellera roja y ojos verdes, se veía muy humilde y tierna.

-Por favor prepara el té en el jardín oeste –dijo mi papá con un tono de voz amigable, espero que el té esté listo pronto, o Yoru empezará a maullar sin control.

-Ahora mismo, su majestad –dijo la peli-roja saliendo por lo que al parecer era una puerta que daba hacia los corredores internos para los sirvientes en el castillo, que bueno que estuve leyendo esos libros de Tsukasa, ahora me servirán mucho, conociendo sobre los castillos no podré perderme aquí, además, podré alardear frente al mini-rey que yo sé más que él sobre castillos, seguramente explota en furia.

-Ikuto, ven conmigo –dijo mi padre dirigiéndome una sonrisa paternal y subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban a ese balcón que estuve admirando momentos antes.

_Simplemente lo seguí sin decir palabra, no había hablado mucho en este rato, sencillamente era muy complicado todo lo que sentía y todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, al caminar por los pasillos fui viendo todas las esculturas y cuadros que adornaban las paredes, cada tanto cambiaba el color de la pared o el diseño del suelo, pero todo parecía combinar muy bien, ¡por Dios! Debo dejar de leer esas revistas de Utau cuando estoy aburrido._

Después de caminar unos minutos nos detuvimos ante dos grandes puertas de madera, cuándo mi padre las abrió se pudo ver lo que parecía una gran sala de estudio, estaba completamente decorada con esculturas de animales disecados, ¡hasta había un oso polar! Y en la pared había unas espadas muy limpias y brillantes y los pisos eran de madera y las paredes de ladrillo, se veía muy diferente al resto del castillo, y al mismo tiempo, muy hogareña, también contaba con un escritorio y un varias estanterías con muchos libros, y había una repisa con muchas fotos, cuando me acerqué pude notar que esas fotos eran de mi familia, y de mi padre con mucha gente que no conocía, la foto que más llamó mi atención fue una en la que estábamos mi padre y yo en un parque de Japón, al parecer en primavera, ya que en la foto también había árboles de cerezo decorando el paisaje.

-Toma asiento –dijo mi padre sentándose en un sillón individual detrás del escritorio.

-Está bien –dije sentándome en una silla enfrente de él.

-Vaya, ya creía que el gato te había comido la lengua –dijo él en tono de broma.

-Sólo no sé exactamente que decir –le contesté mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber primero? –me dijo extendiéndome un vaso con agua.

-¿Quién eres realmente? –dije tomando el vaso.

-Tu padre –dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿qué eres además de eso?, ¿qué es todo eso del Rey Aruto y este reino Linbitri? y ¿porqué nunca nos dijiste nada? –definitivamente ya era momento de que todas mis preguntas fueran contestadas.

-Iba a esperar a la hora del té, pero creo que ya sabrás todo –hizo una pausa – primero, quiero que sepas que no los deje por mi propia voluntad, lo hice por su bien, esto es demasiada carga y responsabilidad para ti y Utau, yo quería que tuvieran una vida normal con Souko- no lo dejé terminar.

-¡¿VIDA NORMAL? –Le grité levantándome de la silla - ¡NO SABES POR CUANTAS COSAS TUVIMOS QUE PASAR LOS TRES! – seguí gritando al recordar todo por lo que hemos pasado mi hermana, mi madre y yo, desde que él nos abandonó solo he tenido que trabajar para Easter, para que mi madre y Utau pudieran estar bien, mi mamá estuvo enferma gravemente, Utau y yo tuvimos que soportar una niñez dura, donde todos nos tenían lástima, al menos todo está bien ahora, pero todos estos años de dolor no se arreglarán solo con palabras bonitas.

-Hi-hijo cálmate –dijo levantándose igual.

-¡HIJO NADA! ¿¡CRES QUE SÓLO DICIENDO COSAS BONITAS Y DICIENDO QUE LO SIENTES VAS A ARREGLAR TODO? – sentía unas lágrimas traicioneras bajando por mis mejillas, por Dios, ¿desde cuándo soy tan emotivo?, siempre he guardado todos mis sentimientos, pero desde ese abrazo que me dio Amu he cambiado un poco mi carácter.

De la nada, empecé a ver todo borroso y se empezó a poner oscuro… "¿Hijo? ¡Hijo! ¡Ikuto!". Fue lo último que escuché, sólo sentí un golpe y quede como dormido…

* * *

_**Es corto T^T pero bueno, espero les haya gustado esperen el siguiente, en serio ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEERME! No saben cuanto me emociono al ver un numero cada vez más alto en los reviews, por cada que dejen un review, ¡Ikuto les dará un abrazo!... si quieren lo puedo convencer de que les dé un beso xD  
Por cierto, por favor no me maten por hacer que Ikuto le diga "tierna" a la sirvienta xD  
Cada vez que no dejas un review, un gatito muere u.u  
Gracias por leer n.n**_


	5. Desenterrando recuerdos

_**Más vale tarde que nunca n.n7 aquí les dejo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta le momento, disfrútenlo n.n**_

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Resumen/ Summary: Ikuto ha regresado de su viaje para encontrarse con Amu, ¿aceptará ella irse con él?, si es así, ¿Cómo resultarán las cosas?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Desenterrando recuerdos.**

**+Ikuto POV+**

_Desperté en una habitación con paredes de color aguamarina, estaba recostado en una superficie muy suave, aunque me dolía mucho la cabeza, me asusté un poco, ya que no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba._

–Su majestad, ¿se siente mejor? ¿Necesita algo? –dijo una señorita de cabello pelirrojo, creo que estuvo con nosotros antes.  
–Sí, estoy bien, pero, ¿por qué me llaman "Su majestad"? –le dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama.  
–Por que usted es el soberano príncipe Ikuto, heredero al gran trono de Linbitri –mencionó haciendo una reverencia.  
–Hmmm, no tienes por qué hacer tantas formalidades, al menos, cuando estemos solos llámame Ikuto, ¿okey? –le dije con mi tono seductor, no dejaré una sin conquistar en este reino.  
–Entendido su- … Ikuto –dijo un poco tímida y cohibida –por cierto, discúlpeme por no presentarme, mi nombre es Rigoberta –dijo juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda.  
–Lindo nombre, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra mi padre?  
–Su alteza se quedó con usted todo lo que pudo, pero tuvo que atender unos asuntos urgentes y se retiró, dijo que volvería a la hora de la cena.  
–Okey… ¿me podrías traer un vaso de agua?  
–Enseguida – dijo velozmente y se retiró por la puerta.

_Después de que regresó y charlé un rato con ella, me sentí más cómodo, al menos ya tendría alguien con quien conversar, trajo el té y lo acomodó en una mesa de la habitación, los pasteles como postre del té eran deliciosos, luego se fue a preparar la cena y salí a vagar un rato por los pasillos, había muchos sirvientes y sirvientas, ninguno era igual a otro, si se pudieran igualar en algo solo sería en el uniforme que llevaban puesto. Unos eran rubios, otros morenos y había también sirvientas con el pelo igual que el de Rigoberta, toda una variedad de color en tonalidades de piel y color de cabellera, también los ojos y estatura eran variables. Pareciera como si toda la variedad del mundo estuviera en este lugar._

_Me mareaba un poco todo eso, así que seguí un delicioso aroma para salir de ahí._

_Después de abrir varias puertas encontré la fuente de aquél olor, en la puerta había un letrero con la palabra "Kitchen" escrita encima, puse mi mano en la perilla de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Len agitado y con media banana en la boca._

– ¿Eh? –fue lo que salió de mi boca.  
– ¡Ikuftof! –dijo Len aún masticando.  
– ¡VEN ACÁ MALDITO COME BANANAS! –dijo alguien corriendo con un rodillo para amasar en las manos.  
– ¡WUAAA! –Len se escondió detrás de mi – ¡sólo fue un pequeño bocado!  
–¡TE VOY A... –Se detuvo en seco al verme, al parecer la persona que tenía intenciones asesinas contra Len era nada más y nada menos que la tímida chica pelirroja de antes.  
–S-su M-ma-majestad l-lo s-siento mucho –dijo haciendo reverencia y empezando a temblar.  
–Rigoberta –decir su nombre sólo la hizo temblar más y me extendió el rodillo para amasar, lo tomé y prácticamente parecía que la pobre chica estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico, le toque la cabeza suavemente con el rodillo y le dije –tengo hambre – y le regresé el rodillo.  
– ¡E-enseguida! –y se fue corriendo y al parecer a punto de llorar.

_Me quedé un poco confundido, lo único que pensé fue preguntarle la razón al "come bananas"._

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? –le dije dirigiéndole una mirada confundida.  
– Déjame explicarte –se puso unos lentes para verse más intelectual, supongo –en este lugar tenemos demasiadas reglas y son castigadas fuertemente, por eso ella se puso nerviosa, por todo esto la podrías haber mandado a matar si quisieras, ya que eres el príncipe, para que este lugar esa pacífico y mejor que el resto del mundo, tiene que haber maneras diferentes en todo, hay mucha diversidad como te pudiste dar cuenta, pero bueno –sacó una banana del bolsillo y le dio un mordisco –suertef intentandof no asustar a nadief –dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Suspiré, no sabía si esto se estaba volviendo más sencillo, o más complicado que antes, Rigoberta regresó y me dijo que la cena estaba lista, después me llevo al comedor y ahí estaba sentado mi papá tomando vino._

– ¡Hijo! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! –Se levantó y me abrazó – ¿cómo te sientes?  
–Bien supongo… creo que sólo es el cambio de altura y todo eso –le correspondí el abrazo un poco y luego se separó.  
–Bueno, te dejaré que descanses por lo que resta de hoy y mañana temprano saldremos a mostrarte el reino con el enano –dicho esto soltó una carcajada.  
– ¡Escuché! –dijo Len entrando por la puerta.  
– ¡Qué bien! Al menos no eres sordo –siguió riendo el mayor.  
–Eres un niño pequeño Aruto –dice el rubio inflando las mejillas.  
–Lo dice el que tiene la cara llena de pastel –le contesta mi padre dándole una servilleta.  
– ¡Fue a propósito! –toma la servilleta y se limpia.  
–Ya está lista la cena, Su majestad, por favor tome asiento para servirle –dijo Rigoberta, al parecer un poco más tranquila.

_Los tres nos sentamos en la mesa y ella sirvió la cena, un tipo de pescado extraño con guarnición de arroz y unos vegetales que nunca había visto, cuando me estaba sirviendo a mí, noté que ella estaba intentando evitar mi mirada, bueno, quizás deba informarme más sobre el lugar antes de estropear las cosas de nuevo._

_Después de la cena, mi padre me dio las buenas noches y se fue, Len se fue del castillo sin destino específico, y yo me fui a la habitación que indicó mi padre, se parecía mucho a mi habitación de Japón, sólo que con muebles más elegantes y con más cosas, había un closet lleno de ropa de mi talla y también había una computadora de escritorio y en otra mesa una laptop, enfrente de la cama había una televisión de plasma y definitivamente parecía como si mi padre estuviera planeando mi regreso con anticipación. Recordar mi casa en Japón llevó mis pensamientos a Amu, ¿qué estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos?, ¿estaría bien?, ¿el mini-rey ya se habría adelantado a pedirle que fuera su novia?, el pensar en que ella ya estuviera en brazos de otro me hacía enojar, ¡Ah! ¡Quiero a mi yo de antes devuelta!, antes no era tan sentimental, pero bueno, al menos me ayudó a hacerle entender a Amu lo que sentía por ella. Debo dormir ya, no sé que tanto me harán caminar Len y mi viejo mañana.  
_

* * *

– ¡DESPIERTA IKUTO! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡AHORA!  
– ¡WUA! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –dije despertándome de golpe.  
–Buenos días –dijo Len con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.  
– ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!? –le grité.  
–No te molestes –rió –alístate que el coche viene en 30 minutos –dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

"_Pero qué demonios está pensando esté tipo", dije por mis adentros. De todos modos me levanté y me di una ducha, me puse algo de la ropa que estaba en el closet y me senté en la cama a ver la televisión un rato, eran programas extraños y a cada cambio de canal era una cosa diferente y al parecer también el idioma no era igual en los canales. Cuando apagué la televisión, alguien abrió la puerta._

– ¿Puedo entrar o te estás vistiendo principito? –dijo Len con las manos cubriendo sus ojos y actuando en voz y cuerpo como… ¿gay?  
–Ya estoy listo –dije intentando no sonar tan confundido por su comportamiento.  
– ¡Okey! –Volvió a la normalidad al parecer… -¡Vámonos que el coche está esperando afuera y tenemos que caminar muchos pasillos hasta la puerta! –dijo tomando mi brazo y jalándome hacia afuera.

_De un momento a otro ya me encontraba adentro del auto escuchando las conversaciones y peleas infantiles de mi padre y Len, hasta pareciera que yo era el adulto aquí. Después de un rato de viajar en el coche nos detuvimos, cuando salí vi que estábamos enfrente de lo que pareciera la entrada trasera de un edificio… ¿del gobierno?, no lo sé, pero parecía un poco antiguo y no era muy alto, máximo 5 pisos._

– ¡Llegamos! –dijo Len con un aire de felicidad.  
–Ikuto –llamó mi padre -¿quieres ser presentado ante el pueblo hoy, o después?

_¿Presentado? Eso significaría… que la gente, al menos la que vive ahí, no me miraría solo como otro chico cualquiera, si no como las personas más dignas de respeto en ese lugar, no podría vagar por el pueblo sin llamar la atención, o estar en el parque en un árbol o en la hierba sin ser acosado o tener que estar siendo protegido o vigilado por alguien… creo que empiezo a comprender a que se refería mi padre, esto también lo sufre Utau por su fama de cantante, quizás ella si se acostumbraría a la "fama" de princesa pero… yo siempre he sido reservado y no me gusta llamar la atención, y que molesto sería tener que estar soportando invitaciones a todos esos eventos y que la gente quiera conocerme y me estén acosando… no, definitivamente hoy no me presentaré._

– ¿Ikuto? –dijo de nuevo al no ver respuesta de mi parte.  
– Eh… creo que hoy mejor no…  
–Te entiendo, te daré tu tiempo hijo, pero asegúrate de avisarme cuando estés listo, ¿okey? –dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda.  
–Okey –le dije dándole una sonrisa.  
– ¡OKEY! –Dijo Len rompiendo toda la atmosfera padre-hijo –vamos primero a desayunar, ¡me muero de hambre! –dice llevando sus manos hasta su estómago dramáticamente.  
–Nada de bananas para ti –dijo mi padre en tono de regaño.  
– ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Len con cara de que había visto un fantasma, mi padre rió.  
–Nada de bananas hasta que terminemos el recorrido –respondió.  
– ¡Empezemos a ver el reino! –dijo Len más apresurado que una vaca siendo persiguida por dinosaurios.

_Len me jaló del brazo y empezó a caminar, mi padre se integró y estuvimos viendo todo el reino, aveces hibamos en coche o en tren, incluso me subí a un helicóptero, la vista era fenomenal, mi padre me explicó muchas cosas sobre este lugar, y por fin entendí por que aquí era todo tan variado y había muchas cosas que nunca había visto en mi vida entera, según lo que recuerdo, Linbitri fue fundado en el año 1012, por pobladores que llegaron a esta isla, conforme el tiempo pasó y vieron que las enfermedades y guerras podrían acabar con el resto del mundo, se hizo un acuerdo con el resto de los gobiernos del planeta y, en resumidas cuentas, Linbitri es como el arca de noé de la humanidad, almenos había un hombre y una mujer de cada rincón del mundo, luego se trajeron todos los especímenes de plantas y animales, hasta las expecies extingadas en el resto del mundo, aun siguen vivas en Linbitri, la caza de cualquier animal o explotación de cualquier planta es castigado con el exilio, cuando alguien es exiliado del lugar, se le borran todos los recuerdos, así no pueden revelar al mundo la existencia de este lugar, como dijo Len en el avión, solo las embarcaciones y aviones que tienen permiso para entrar pueden pasar por la "frontera invisible", ya que de no tener permiso, la embarcacion o avión presenta fallos importantes e irreparables en la maquina u otro sector importante y las personas que viajaban ahí mueren en poco tiempo, los gobiernos del mundo actual ayudan y mantienen en secreto este lugar, ya que, en caso de una catastrofe de proporciones inimaginables, este lugar sería la única salvacion de la humanidad._

_Luego de escuchar todo esto y estar todo el día visitando los diferentes lugares importantes, terminé practicamente arrastrandome hacia mi habitación, comí muchas cosas extrañas para mí, ví un dodo y un tigre blanco me lamió la cara._

_Después de una ducha,me puse una toalla enrollada a la cintura y al ir por mi ropa a la cama para cambiarme, ví que algo pequeño se movía debajo de mi ropa interior doblada, levanté el boxer y de ahí salió Yoru._

– ¡IKUTO-nya! –Saltó de la ropa a mi pecho para abrazarme -¡Al fin te encuentro-nya!  
– ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le dije regañándolo.  
–Estaba en la cocina-nya comiendo montones de pescado crudo-nya.  
–Estaba preocupado por ti gato tonto –le dije dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza.  
– ¡Ah! ¡Duele-nya! No le debes de dar golpes al chara del príncipe-nya –dijo haciendo burla de mi descubierto título.  
–Cállate –lo fulminé con la mirada –déjame cambiarme que hoy fue un día largo –lo senté en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama.  
–Ikuto –se cubrió la cara con las patas para darme un poco de privacidad – ¿cuándo regresaremos a casa-nya? –me detuve un poco a pensar.  
–Supongo que como ya encontré a mi padre puedo regresar, además le puedo decir a Utau para que lo vea y a mamá también, además si regreso en esta semana aún tengo tiempo para tener listas las cosas para regresar a la escuela, ya casi están por terminar las vacaciones. Hablaré con mi papá mañana.  
–Entendido-nya… por cierto-nya, no sabía que tenías una marca de nacimiento en la espalda-nya –se echó a reír.  
– ¡Yoru! –le aventé una almohada a la cabeza y él cayó al suelo.  
– ¡Auch! ¡Era broma-nya! –dijo tocándose con su pata el lugar del golpe.  
–Gato tonto –me terminé de vestir, encendí el televisor y me acosté.  
–Tu nueva habitación es grande-nya tiene muchas cosas-nya –dijo Yoru acostándose en una pequeña almohada en el suelo –esto es cómodo-nya.  
–Sí… bueno ya duérmete que mañana quizás viajemos de regreso a Japón –apagué el televisor y me acurruqué entre las sábanas.  
–Buenas noches-nya.

* * *

_Al día siguiente después de todo mi aseo personal y desayunar, me encaminé a encontrar la sala en la que hablamos mi padre y yo la última vez, después de una hora de caminar sin rumbo la encontré y toqué tres veces la puerta._

–Pase –se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y haciendo caso entré.  
–Buenos días papá –creo que ya le estoy tomando más afecto, muchos años no se pueden recuperar pero, aún así sigue siendo mi padre.  
–Buenos días hijo –contestó revisando unos papeles.  
– ¿Estás ocupado? –le dije al ver la montaña de papeles y carpetas que tenía en su escritorio.  
–Para mis seres queridos nunca –dejo los papeles que tenía en la mesa y me miró -¿qué ocurre?  
–Bueno… estaba pensando en cuando podría regresar a Japón…. Ya sabes, mamá se puede preocupar, Utau también quiere saber de ti, debo regresar a la escuela y todo eso –su mirada se entristeció un poco y suspiró.  
–Esperaba que te quedaras más tiempo pero, si necesitas irte, no te lo negaré, puedes irte mañana, al menos por hoy pasemos un día "padre-hijo", ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees? –Se levantó de su silla y tomó un teléfono amarillo que colgaba de la pared –Len, ¿te puedo dejar mi trabajo por hoy?... está bien… si, si te daré bananas de agradecimiento… okey… gracias –dicho lo último colgó la llamada y puso el teléfono en su lugar original.  
– ¿A dónde vamos a ir? –le dije viendo las esculturas de animales en la pared.  
–Hmmm –hizo cara pensativa – ¿qué te parece si vamos a la zona oriental?, así será como cuando eras pequeño –se acercó y revolvió mi cabellera.  
–Está bien –reí un poco, al parecer sigue queriéndonos como siempre, quizás más ya que nos extraña, y no ha olvidado ninguno de los momentos que ha pasado con nosotros tres.  
–Entonces está decidido, llamaré para que preparen el coche, si quieres te puedes sentar o leer algo de libros que hay en los estantes –terminando de hablar salió por la puerta.

_Miré un poco por los títulos de los libros que ahí se encontraban, no me llamaron mucho la atención, así que sólo me senté a esperar. Después de unos minutos, mi padre llego con algo entre las manos_.

–Ya nos va-… –no terminé de decir mi frase por que me sorprendió lo que tenía mi padre.  
– ¡Mira que tierno! –Dijo él acariciando a Yoru –… no me digas que… ¡TU TIENES UN CHARA! ¡Aw! ¡Qué felicidad! –Me abrazó –mi pequeño Ikuto aún conserva su chara.  
–Espera, ¿cómo lo puedes ver?  
–Todos los de la familia real podemos ver charas –soltó una corta risa –cualquier tipo de criatura mágica es visible para nosotros, unicornios, sirenas, duendes y también estos pequeñines –sacó un paquete de sardinas secas de un cajón.  
– ¡Sardinas-nya! –dijo Yoru con estrellitas en los ojos.  
– ¿Quieres un poco gatito? –abrió el paquete y se lo dio.  
–Gracias-nya –y comió todo el paquete como loco.  
–Bueno… ¿ya nos vamos? –le dije levantándome de mi asiento.  
–Claro, el coche está afuera, vamos –sonrió y salió por la puerta.

_Cuando llegamos a la "zona oriental" todo era como en casa, y como estamos en primavera, los árboles de cerezo se veían hermosos, Yoru se quedo dormido en la hierba y yo charlé por horas con mi papá, me preguntó sobre todo; sobre Utau, sobre la escuela, sobre mi vida, sobre el nuevo director de Easter, y también se disculpo por su error, que a final de cuentas, comprendí que el sólo quería lo mejor para mi hermana y para mí, yo mismo lo he pensado, ¿qué haría yo sin la tranquilidad de dormir en los árboles sin que me acosen periodistas o cosas por el estilo?. _

_Nos tomamos una foto, y luego regresamos a casa, al día siguiente me acompaño al aeropuerto y viajé de regreso a Japón._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

_**No se molesten con Rigoberta, es buena chica n.n xD ¿les gusta ese personaje?, dejenmelo saber en sus reviews, por cierto, un abrazo de Ikuto para:**_

_**-lovetierna  
-Maru-chan1296  
-Lourdes-chan  
-akaiandaoi  
-samyanime97  
-Danny-Nekko (y un beso de Ikuto también xD)**_

-TheAmuto14  
-LIRIO-CHAN  
-Sakura Melchor

_**Gracias por sus reviews n.n han salvado 11 gatitos T-T además se llevan un abrazo de Ikuto xD, bienvenidas las que empiezan a leer mi historia y también las que llevan tiempo leyéndome n.n  
**__**  
Dejen reviews porfavor, ¡salven más gatitos! :D  
**__**Gracias por leerme**_


	6. Primer día en la secundaria Seiyo

_**Oh~ ha sido un largo tiempo desde que publiqué, lo siento mucho u.u pero en realidad la secundaria me ha absorbido por completo, ahora ya me acostumbré al cambio de maestros, las toneladas de tarea y maquetas imposibles, créanme que deseo seguir este fanfic, y aunque tarde mucho tiempo (que espero que no sea el caso) terminaré este fic.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de leerme, espero les guste este capítulo n.n**_

_**Lean hasta el final, hice como una parte extra debajo de los agradecimientos :3**_

_**Hecho con mucho cariño para todas ustedes~ **_

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Resumen/ Summary: Ikuto ha regresado de su viaje para encontrarse con Amu, ¿aceptará ella irse con él?, si es así, ¿Cómo resultarán las cosas?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Primer día en la secundaria Seiyo.**

**+Ikuto POV+**

_Debo admitirlo, tengo un poco de miedo, no se cual será la reacción de Amu, cuando terminé de contarle lo que pasó en Linbitri, giré mi mirada lentamente hacia ella…_

— ¿Amu? –la llamé para traerla de vuelta esta dimensión.  
—Ikuto… ¿te sientes bien? –dijo con un poco de temor en la voz, como creí, no iba a ser tan fácil explicarle todo el "concepto" de Linbitri.  
—Sé lo que piensas, pero quiero que confíes en mi, además, luego tendré tiempo de explicártelo más despacio, está oscureciendo –dije mirando brevemente al cielo para luego regresar mi mirada a sus doradas orbes –tus padres se preocuparán si llegas tarde a casa –me levanté de la banca en la que compartimos el helado –supongo que no haz terminado la tarea de vacaciones –luego sonreí como siempre lo hacía.  
—¡LA TAREA! –Gritó Amu espantada –pronto nos veremos ¡y me contarás todo! –dijo corriendo por un camino hacia su hogar.

_Yo también debía regresar a casa, no me gusta volver tan temprano, pero tengo que ver a Utau y a mi madre, además de explicarles todo esto. Supongo que mi mamá entenderá y me apoyará con Utau, ya que ella por obvias razones está enterada de lo que sucede con mi padre._

_Empecé a caminar solitariamente de regreso, seguramente en casa me espera una histérica Utau y una ansiosa madre._

* * *

***Amu POV***

_¿Qué diablos quiso decir Ikuto con todo eso? ¿Lintundri? ¿Pantidri? ¿Linchintri? ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de su reino imaginario! Todo eso giraba por mi mente mientras yo sólo quería terminar la tarea, no sería una buena impresión que el primer día de clases no lleve la primera tarea.  
Suspiré pesadamente, una nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nuevos maestros, todo será nuevo, todo cambiará… en realidad no termino de asimilarlo, no quiero que nada cambie, me gustaría que todo se quede como antes, con los guardianes, con mis compañeros de clase anteriores…_

— ¡NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME! –Dije arrugando agresivamente el papel que estaba en mi escritorio.  
— ¿Amu-chan? –dijo Dia con su voz amable, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí -¿recuerdas lo que dijimos? –Sonrió– debes de estar tranquila, ¡Será toda una nueva aventura!  
— ¡Así es Amu-chan! Nosotras estaremos contigo y también todos tus amigos –dijo Ran moviéndose animadamente.  
—Si-desu conocerás a mucha gente y harás nuevas amistades-desu –dijo Su arreglándose el vestido.  
—Sólo tienes que verlo de un nuevo ángulo ¡y todo estará bien! –mencionó Miki mostrando un pulgar arriba como apoyo moral.  
—Amu verás que todo ira bien, habrá obstáculos en el camino, pero sabes que eres fuerte ¡y podrás con todos los problemas que vengan! –Dia habló con el corazón, y de corazón a corazón, las palabras de todas me llegaron.  
—Gracias chicas –les sonreí – ¡me esforzaré!  
—Primero termina la tarea –dijo Miki otra vez con el tono de madre.  
— ¡YA VOY! –y más animada tomé el lápiz para terminar el cuaderno de problemas.

* * *

— ¡Amu-chan! ¡Es hora de despertarse! –gritó mi madre desde las escaleras.  
—5 minutitos más –dije en una frase más o menos entendible, no era sencillo despertarse temprano después de una temporada de dormir a las 12 de la noche y despertarse hasta las 3 de la tarde.  
— ¡AMU-CHAN! –Ran gritó en mi oreja despertándome definitivamente – ¡ya es de día!  
—Deja dormir –le lancé la primera almohada que agarre con la mano.  
—Amu, son las 7:24 y entras a las 7:30…  
— ¡¿QUÉ?! –me levanté exaltada, me duché y cambie a la velocidad de la luz, metí los libros que creí que necesitaría ese día mientras me lavaba los dientes, y en ese momento, escuché unas risitas o más bien carcajadas saliendo de la habitación.  
— ¡VAMONOS CHICAS! ¡Es tarde! –dije pensando cuanto tiempo me tomaría correr de aquí a la secundaria.  
— Esto… Amu-chan –dijo entre risas Miki– son las 6:54 apenas –y terminando su frase siguió riéndose.  
— SON UNAS MAL-…  
— Amu, el desayuno está listo –dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta sin avisar– ¿ocurre algo? –dijo al ver mi expresión de sorpresa.  
— N-n-nada mami, todo está en orden –le dije con las palabras más congruentes que encontré en ese momento– b-bueno ¡vamos abajo!

_Después de que tomé mi desayuno y salí de casa, empecé a caminar hacia la secundaria, el cielo estaba muy oscuro gracias a las nubes cargadas de agua, al parecer hoy lloverá, en el camino les grité a mis charas por lo que habían hecho momentos antes, ganándome la mirada confusa de varios transeúntes que pasaban por mi lado. Fue extraño ver la calle que da hacia la puerta de la primaria de la Academia, cuando la pasé para ir a la siguiente calle, sentí que estaba dejando atrás muchas cosas, mis charas no dudaron ni un segundo y me empezaron a animar, empecé a ver más uniformes como el mío, (camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, falda a cuadros como la de la primaria pero en color verde esmeralda, de igual verde era la corbata), conforme me acercaba a la puerta mis nervios aumentaban, esto era sólo el comienzo…_

_En la entrada una maestra me dijo que acomodara correctamente mi uniforme y que quitara los adornos para el día siguiente, que esa imagen no era de una alumna de secundaria, que debería acostumbrarme a estar con un uniforme en perfectas condiciones, y no me llamó alumna, ni niña, ni nada, sólo repetía a todos "señorita" "joven" "maestro" "señora", a todos les decía buenos días, pero su cara daba un poco de miedo y su voz era muy autoritaria. Cuando terminé de arreglar mi uniforme dijo:_

—Bien, puede retirarse señorita, ¡y no quiero verla con el uniforme de manera irregular de nuevo!... ¡Joven! ¡Acomódese esa camisa!  
—Con su permiso maestra –hice una reverencia por formalidad y seguí mi camino.

_¿Así iba a ser TODOS los días? Suspiré pesadamente, siempre he puesto mi propio estilo en todo, desde mi uniforme hasta mi mochila, pero ahora tenía que ser más formal, seria y responsable… ¡Eso no va conmigo! ¡Yo tengo que ser "Cool and Spicy"! Esperen ¿porqué pensé eso? Ahh esto me empieza a afectar psicológicamente. Cuando estaba en medio de mi lucha interna, un brazo se posó en mi hombro sin aviso, miré al lado y ahí estaba Kuukai con su sonrisa característica. _

— ¡Hey Amu! ¿Te dijo algo "la perro" por el uniforme?  
— ¿"La perro"? –le pregunté confundida.  
— Si, así le decimos por aquí, por que cuando nos grita y se enoja, parece que en vez de gritar, ladra – y concluyó con una corta risa.  
—Parece que esta secundaria es muy estricta…  
—Hmmm no tanto, pero debes primero conocer a los maestros y el lugar, luego ya harás tu estrategia para poder comportarte como quieras –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo– vamos, me llegó un mensaje de Tadase, dice que ya llegó como hace 10 minutos.  
— ¡Vamos! –dije con un entusiasmo que luego corregí –su-supongo que debe de estar esperándonos.  
— ¡Esa es la Amu-chan "Cool and Spicy" que conozco! –dijo en tono burlón y nos encaminamos al patio central, donde había muchos alumnos en pequeños grupos, se escuchaba mucho ruido de todas las personas hablando, unas compartiendo cuadernos, otras tomando fotografías y unos chicos jugando fútbol.  
— ¡Amu! –dijo alguien y acto seguido me abrazó, era la pequeña Rima, no había crecido mucho estas vacaciones, pero su cabello se hizo más largo y al parecer ya empezaba a tener su club de fans– ¡te extrañé mucho! –me miró a la cara y sonrió, después se percató de la presencia de Kuukai y se escondió detrás de mi como de costumbre.  
— ¡Hey! Yo no muerdo –dijo Kuukai haciendo broma.  
—Aléjate de mí y no te acerques demasiado a Amu –dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche.  
—Rima, tranquila –reí un poco- anda no puedes aislarte de los demás, es el primer día y quizás no estemos juntas en la misma clase –dije un poco triste.  
— ¡Estaremos juntas! Si no, me las arreglaré con Tsukasa –sonrió victoriosamente.  
—No creo que debas aprovechar tu posición para motivos personales –dijo una voz amable muy conocida, giré un poco mi vista y ahí estaba Tadase, mi príncipe. _**(N/A: No me maten seguidoras del Amuto D:)**_  
—B-buenos días Tadase-kun –tropecé un poco con mis palabras.  
—Buenos días Hinamori-san –dijo sonriendo cálidamente.  
—Hey que nosotros también estamos aquí –dijo Kuukai sintiéndose abandonado.  
—Buenos días a ustedes también, Souma-kun, Mashiro-san, espero que todos tengamos un gran año productivo –y sonrió felizmente. _**(N/A: Ya saben, los brillos y todo eso xD "Kira kira kira kira~" )**_  
—Souma-kun así me gusta "King" –Kuukai le pasó un brazo por los hombros- por cierto, olvidé decirles algo, durante las vacaciones Nagihiko fue de nuevo a Europa, dijo que lamentaba no poderse despedir de nosotros, pero que en navidad regresaba –nos sorprendimos y entristecimos, Rima parecía la más afectada.  
—Si que habrá cambios ¿verdad?... –dije con un hilo de voz, todo estaba yendo de mal en peor.  
—Al parecer sí… –dijo Rima sosteniéndose de mi chaqueta del uniforme.  
— ¡RESET! –gritó Kuukai alzando el brazo al aire como haciendo un conjuro– no podemos estar tristes, apenas es el primer día, vamos, ¡sé que podemos ver el lado de todo esto! –dijo muy animadamente, pero su energía se vio frustrada gracias a que un trueno muy fuerte provino del cielo seguido de una lluvia muy fuerte y repentina– eh… quizás no… je-je-je… –dijo cuando ya todos nos habíamos refugiado adentro de un edificio de la escuela.  
—Creo que esto empeorará… –dijo Rima muy deprimida.  
—Vamos Rima sé que nosotras seguiremos siendo amigas y todo estará bien –dije con un poco de inseguridad, ¿en realidad todo irá bien?...

_Afortunadamente estoy en la misma clase que Rima, se sentó a mi lado en el salón de clases, nuestro maestro es Yuu Nikaidou de nuevo, al parecer Tsukasa lo transfirió a nivel secundaria, me alegré, ya que no tendría que lidiar con un maestro malvado "explota niños" o algo por el estilo, todo transcurrió normalmente, mis compañeros son agradables, hay muchos que ya conozco desde la primaria, y hay otras nuevas que también piensan que soy "Cool & Spicy" y sobre todo hay muchos chicos que se unieron al "Club de fans de Rima" todo va mejorando de a poco, pero aún esperaré antes de dar por sentado que todo estará bien._

_Nos reunimos a la hora del almuerzo y compartimos nuestras experiencias en nuestras clases hasta el momento, Tadase fue nombrado representante de su clase, Rima ya tenía nuevos contactos de sus "sirvientes" en su celular y Kuukai ya había sido regañado por dormir en clase, fue divertido compartir con ellos de nuevo y en la salida caminamos juntos a nuestras casas riendo y jugueteando. Cuando terminé de hablar con mis padres sobre mi primer día de clases y ver a mi padre llorar por "Mi niña ya es mayor", subí las escaleras para empezar a hacer la tarea pero… me llevé una sorpresa al abrir la puerta de mi habitación…_

* * *

_**Ta-chán listo xD me encanta dejarlas en suspenso, sé que tardé demasiado, pero yo también empecé la secundaria ¡y me tiene muy estresada! Soy la representante de mi clase, me encanta ayudar a mis compañeros, pero a veces pienso que es demasiado, entre tareas, proyectos, deberes en casa, y ahora que estoy estudiando japonés, ¡la inspiración y el tiempo se me van por el WC! **_

_**Gracias por esperar pacientemente por el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que el monstruo de la secundaria me deje libre para poder escribir.**_

_**Nos leemos~…**_

_**¡Oh casi lo olvido! ¡Los agradecimientos!**_

_**Bueno, muchas gracias a mi amiga Lourdes, que aunque no tocamos juntas en la misma secundaria nos seguimos viendo a ratos y hablando por teléfono, y obviamente está detrás de mi todo el tiempo para poder traerles el capítulo xD me amenaza con que si no lo termino me come Q-Q jajaja es broma, pero enserio ¡Gracias Lulu! Te quiero:3**_

_**Agradecimiento especial también para mi amiga**_**akaiandaoi **_**que siempre me anima y me da buenos consejos cuando tengo problemas, sobre todo me ayuda y aconseja cuando no tengo idea de que hacer, y me da mis regaños con sus buenas dosis de "Baka!" xD Te quiero mi tsundere kawaii:3 ¡Mejórate pronto!**_

_**Salvaron 12 gatitos :3 ¡nuevo record! un abrazo sexy(? De Ikuto para~:**_

_**-akaiandaoi (Agradecimiento anexado arriba owo)**_

-Lourdes-chan (Agradecimiento también arriba xD)

-Guest (Oh Anons* :3 ¡los quiero tanto!)

-Raven-Cross-97 ( Jejeje lo siento por tardar u.u)

-Maru-chan1296 ( Si a todas nos gustan los abrazos de Ikuto *-* lo pongo a abrazar mucho xD)

-LIRIO-CHAN (Exacto~ todas reaccionaríamos así xD Espero que te haya gustado la expresión de Amu n.n fue lo que más pensé en este capítulo)

-amutolove100 (Gracias por esperar =D )

-sakurita-akatsuki (No te gusta Rigoberta Q-Q *se va a la esquina emo* no sirvo para escribir OC's* )

-Yui-chan (Sí a Len le encantan las bananas, ¿Nadie lo reconoce de ningún otro lado? xD)

-Camila-Hinamori12 (Aquí está *-*)

-Danny-Nekko ( ¡Me dijeron Senpai! *-* *llora de felicidad* en realidad tu review me animó mucho, y encantada de conocer a tu Chara Kiara, sí quise darle un poco de Padre-hijo al fanfic, porque creo que hizo falta un poco de eso en el anime, ¡La familia es lo más importante!, y sí, pronto todas tendrán sangrados de nariz y ataques fangirl por lo que escribiré de Amu e Ikuto *sonrisa malvada*)

-melt98 (¡¿Quieres más?! Aquí tienes más :D)

_**-Mini historia basada en lo que paso para escribir los capis o3o ¡disfrúten!-**_

_En un lugar del mundo, una chica de 12 años se estresaba haciendo tarea, la maestra malvada le había encargado una maqueta para el día siguiente, pero a las 11 p.m. al fin la terminó._

_Deba: ¡Al fin! Esa vieja me tiene hasta la frente con tareas -.- *guardando libros*_

_Ikuto: ¿No sientes como que se te ha olvidado algo? *leyendo un manga*_

_Deba: ¿Qué cosa? ¡No me salgas con que otra tarea que no anoté! *busca desesperadamente apuntes en el cuaderno de tareas*_

_Ikuto: No, algo que empieza con f *abre una bolsa de papas fritas*_

_Deba: Te vas a poner obeso si sigues comiendo así, ¿con f? hmm… *suena el teléfono* Oh alguien llama *contesta el teléfono* Bue-_

_Lourdes: ¡¿CUÁNDO VAS A HACER EL PRÓXIMO CAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! *gritando a los 4 vientos y rompiendo mi tímpano* _

_Deba: *Su alma regresa a su cuerpo después del grito desgarrador* ¿El capítulo de que?... *cara de espanto* ¡EL FANFIC!_

_Ikuto: A eso me refería *come una papa*_

_Lourdes: ¡Tienes que terminarlo! O escribiré cosas malas en los review ¡y te mataré!_

_Deba: Q-Q Eres una malvada, bueno ya, sabes que me comen viva en la secundaria T^T_

_Lourdes: Tienes que hacerlo, ándale no te cuesta nada, nos vemos n.n *cuelga*_

_Deba: Bipolar e.e *sonido del chat de Facebook*_

_Lourdes: -Mensaje de Facebook-: ¡Te escuché!_

_Deba: Q-Q me va a comer_

_Ikuto: Anda a escribir Baka_

_Deba: Sí jefe *cara de sarcasmo* ¿Y un cafecito también?_

_Ikuto: Mejor leche tibia *sonríe de lado*_

_Deba: *molesta* ¡AHORA VERÁS MALDITO NEKO! *lo persigue con un rociador de agua*_

_**-Fin:3-**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta el final n.n Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Ahora sí, Nos leemos~**_

_***Anon-Anons = Anónimo/a -Anónimos/as, se usa mucho en Tumblr.  
*OC : **_**Original Character**_**, significa personaje original, uno que el autor creó para darle una coherencia a la historia.**_


End file.
